


Closed Doors

by Chancy_Lurking



Series: Brilliant, Nervous Glory Verse [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, First Time, Sex Is Fun, Sexual Content, They laugh and curse and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chancy_Lurking/pseuds/Chancy_Lurking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been waiting for each other for a long time.</p><p>(Can be read as a standalone.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closed Doors

[He went home with her and in some ways never left.]

The grip he had on her hand implied he was using it to hold himself together.

Tenten had her free hand pressed against his arm as they walked, leaning into him and slowly stroking his skin. Even just from her hold on his arm, she could feel the tension racing through his whole body. He was regulating his steps so he didn’t seem like he was rushing and yet also so as not to seem hesitant. He was counting his breaths – in seven, out eleven – and holding his back straight like there was an appearance to be held up to the other, count them, four people out at 2am. She cut her eyes up to take in his face; he was flushed and sweating slightly, even as he kept his gaze neutral and straight ahead. He was faking every bit of calm he could, but she wasn’t sure what for.

“I know you,” She whispered against his arm, smirking when he looked down at her. His face went a little pinker when she pressed her lips to his shoulder, “So who are you pretending for?” His eyes went wide when her hand snuck under the end of his shirt, “If you want me, you don’t ever have to pretend you don’t, remember?”

She startled slightly when he caught her wrist in a tight grip, turning to face her with a furrowed brow, “I…” He didn’t finish whatever he was going to say, instead just staring down at her.

There was a tense pause in which neither of them spoke, Tenten just watching him nervously as he swallowed and closed his eyes. Beginning to doubt her own understanding of what he wanted, she was about to qualify her statement with “ _or if you don’t want this, that’s fine, too_ ” when he moved even closer to her.

She went still when he leaned to whisper in her ear, “You severely over estimate my self-control if you’re willing to test it for this long…” He confessed like he was embarrassed, like he had no idea how that stirred her up inside. She’d been teasing him all night, just to see what he would do. That sentence alone had made her efforts worth it.

“I don’t know, I’d think I’d like to see you lose it,” She bit her lip when his grip on her wrist flinched tighter when she stepped closer, closing the already miniscule gap between their bodies. “If you don’t want it to be out here, we’d better-…” She was cut off by her own laughter as he tugged her forward, suddenly hustling the rest of the way to her apartment.

As soon as the door shut behind them, Tenten pressed him against it, smirking as she traced her fingertips over his crotch, “I was wondering if you’d still be able to get it up after those shots _._ ”

Neji’s shuddered, breathing out a near moan as she took him in hand through the cloth of his pants. He ignored the initial reflex to say he hadn’t had _nearly_ enough alcohol to worry about that once he realized she was just being cheeky. He tried for flirtatious instead, “Of course I can, have you seen yourself?” He breathed back, running his hands up from her waist, tugging her shirt off.

“Smooth!” She laughed back breathlessly, before pulling him down for a kiss. It was always a marvel for her, the way he seemed stunned every time their lips met. His hands stilled on her waist and his breathing stalled like all he could focus on was the slide of her lips against his. He was dazed and smudged with her lip gloss when she pulled back to unbutton his shirt. Pressing against him as soon as it fell away, she leaned up to his ear, “You have no idea how hot you make me, do you?” She whispered lecherously, making him hiss when she gently bit his ear, “Neji Hyuuga, the things I think about doing to you…”

“ _Yes_ ,” He responded, picking her up and kissing her throat as she wrapped her legs around him.

It wasn’t often that Neji allowed himself to feel out his arousal. Neji Hyuuga, who was all about control and grace, generally ignored his baser desires until his body made the choice for him. Sometimes he took himself in hand, at night when he couldn’t will himself relaxed enough to sleep, but even then it was usually perfunctory. He felt… well, to be honest, he felt _guilty_ for thinking of girls – being more honest, of Tenten almost exclusively – that way, for his own enjoyment. So he tried not to think and just _get it over with_ so he could move on with his night. The fact that Tenten – since they’d actively become “An Item” – joked about it, _teased_ him with half muttered fantasies, had made it easier as of late. Knowing that she wanted him in the same way he wanted her, that she _thought_ of him in her intimate moments lead him to some distinctly _not_ perfunctory nights. She was dizzying to him.

And now, he was crawling up over her on her bed, turned on out of his head and getting to just _exist_ and be ok with that. Tonight there was no guilt about how good they felt and no shame in how badly they wanted each other. They were done with the pretense of a “proper courtship” Neji clung to so tightly in public, there was no image to hold up; tonight they didn’t have any responsibilities except to one another. It would be their first time and it was so long put off that they could hardly breathe with the suspense.

Their clothes were gone and their hair was down, and their hands were everywhere. Tenten’s fingers were sliding down Neji’s back and along his thighs as he sucked a bruise on her neck, dark and tender. He was hard and wet against her hip, sliding against her just enough to make his spine tingle with every move. Tenten was panting just slightly, clenching and unclenching her legs – his hands on her body were feather light and shy. They were already pressed skin to skin, but it wasn’t enough right now. She wanted to be taken apart, she wanted to take _him_ apart.

“Hey,” She breathed and when he moved up to look at her, her heart fluttered in her chest. He looked so struck; his face flushed and mouth slack, his hair a mess tumbling over his shoulders. He was here with her, nowhere else, not divided among anybody else, and he was just as stunned a she was.

“ _I love you_ ,” They said in the same breath before Tenten was dragging him down to her. His hair in her fist as she pressed their lips together, twisting her tongue with his. They kissed with a higher fervor than they ever really had before, Neji’s heart pounding wildly against hers. Her lips were aching and so was her sex by the time they separated.

“Hey,” She tried again, grabbing one of his hands, the one that had been reverently running along her breast. She watched his eyes go wide and wanting as she placed his hand over her entrance, “Fingers first.”

Wet and welcoming, his finger slipped into her easily, making her gasp against his shoulder. His whole body throbbed at the warm slide of her soft inside; he couldn’t imagine actually being pressed into her, _connected_ like that. Or rather, he couldn’t imagine doing it and staying himself. He was already so at peace with her, she’d become such a big part of him, they nearly _bled_ together. He was certain they’d fall into each other, deeply and inseparably, tonight. So tacky, he thought, the idea of sex being the same as “becoming one” with another person but, _fuck._ She kissed up his jaw and ran her nails down his back _,_ he wanted her to be _in_ him.

When he was putting in his third finger, his thumb instinctively closed on her clit. He startled when she gasped wantonly, canting her hips into his hand, “ _Yeah_ , _please, there…_ ”

“How lewd,” He teased breathlessly, slowly circling her with his thumb. He could feel her clenching around his fingers even as she smacked his arm.

“Oh, shut it!” She laughed, gently kissing his throat before moving to his shoulder and biting down. She hummed when his hips twitched in response, “And _I’m_ lewd? You’re _drooling_ on me, pretty boy…”

And so he was, hard as nails and dripping on her stomach. He flushed even brighter upon having attention called to it, but she just laughed stroking his cheek. He held still when she rolled over, feeling across the nightstand for the little dish that held a number of things, but more importantly a few condoms. His heart was thudding out of his chest when she tore one open, looking up at him blushingly.

Tenten slid her hand down his chest until she met his arousal. “Please,” He said, his voice hoarse as she rolled the condom down, stroking him lightly, “ _Please_ …”

“Neji,” She called and he hadn’t realized he’d closed his eyes until she was kissing them. He looked down at her when one of her hands came up to cup his face. She smiled at him, eyes alight with adoration as she whispered, “Let’s make love, Neji.” Then as she kissed him, “Let’s be in love.”

“I am,” Neji responded so suddenly the raw honesty of it scared him, _he was so in love_. He shook as she slowly lead his arousal into hers, holding onto her thigh hard enough to bruise as he was drawn forward, “We are, Tenten.”

When they were finally pressed hip to hip, for a moment all they could do was stare at each other. They were so close their eyes were almost crossed, but they were frozen in the intensity of their union. So much love, so much _lust_ , so much time spent apart when all they wanted to do was _fall into_ each other, finally coming to a head in this one moment. Neji’s hand came up to cup her face when she gasped, gripping his waist.

“Tenten,” He breathed like he was lost and couldn’t think of a single other thing to say, “ _Tenten_.”

“ _Fuck,_ ” She whispered back reverently and a scandalized laugh escaped him. She laughed too though he leaned to kiss the sound out of her mouth, “Fuck, Neji, you feel so-.” Her mouth fell open on a harsh breath when he moved within her, shifting his hips minutely.

“Such a fucking potty mouth,” Neji said, cursing just to get a rise out of her. Dirty language was reserved for her because it tickled her and also, he thought, turned her on.

“Fuck you,” She replied thinly, then shook her head kissing his jaw, “No, I mean fuck _me_.” And that just made them both laugh harder, but their laughs quickly turned to pants as they started to move together. The tension had started out too high, way too high, for so long holding back. They were on hair triggers and this was going to hit the end faster than either of them wanted. But it was fine, it was beyond their control and their ability to dwell on. Everything was too perfect right now.

It was warm and Tenten was _so_ tight around him and she was _so_ full of him and they were surrounding each other in a way nobody else ever had. Tenten was muttering breathy encouragements into Neji’s shoulder as she hugged him closer. He was _living_ on her every word, he was caught up in her _breathing_. He had never been one to speak very much, but he couldn’t stop the dribble of sweet nothings and profound passion coming out of his mouth. In the dark, he voiced every little lovely thing he wanted to tell her when the light had made him too self-aware. Here there was only the two of them and these words would always be just for her.

Tenten could taste tears in her own throat at the desperation in his voice, caused partly by the words and partly for the heat of their union. Their movements were getting frantic, both of them reaching their peak. Tugging his hair, she forced his face out of the crook of her neck.

She kissed him and he moaned into her mouth.

They lost themselves and found home together.

*

Showering together had its own impracticalities, but Neji followed Tenten into the stall never the less. He’d woken up to his chest swelling with softness towards her, not wanting to be away from her sooner than he absolutely had to. There was work to be done today, yes, but until he left her house, he was not interested in thinking about it. So he focused on the way her hair swayed between her shoulders as she tugged him into the bathroom.

It wasn’t until she picked up her hair as she washed it that he noticed his handiwork screaming out from her neck. The dark purple bruise reminding him sharply of the words he’d muttered while putting it there. He remembered the wild moments of feeling outside of himself and inside of her and the floor shifted beneath him. He was blushing, mildly horrified at himself for marking her like that, and yet still awed by the woman who’d made him feel strongly enough to do so.

Tenten caught him staring, her raised eyebrow making him even more flushed. He started to stop her when she grabbed the mirror off the shower caddy, but she was already looking. Wincing, Neji stood expecting to be berated, but instead she just touched at the marks with quiet wonder. Then she shrugged, pecking him on the lips and smiling.

“Perks of not being a royal,” She teased, reaching up to rub conditioner in his hair, “You can mark me up all you want, no wars will get started.”

Neji bowed his head to her as she worked, muttering softly, “I’m not a royal.”

“Sure you are, _Hyuuga-Sama_.” Tenten smiled, passing him a pouf with a wink, “Don’t pout, I’ll find somewhere secret to mark you up, I promise.”

Though he grumbled, surprisingly pleased by that, they washed in relative silence for the next few minutes. The silence stretched on long enough that Neji couldn’t blame impulse for what he said next. He was running his fingers through her hair, having finished rinsing the product out but not quite done with touching her when the thought occurred to him again. Again, because he thought about it pretty regularly since he and Tenten had been dating seriously.

“You could be a Hyuuga, too, technically.” Neji said softly, seriously, like his heart wasn’t threatening to jump out of his mouth, “Royal, even.”

She laughed, leaning over and toweling off her hair, “Oh, really now?”

Neji shrugged even though she couldn’t see it, wrapping his towel around his waist, “If you wanted.”

There was a pause following that in which neither of them really breathed, Tenten freezing with a towel over her head and Neji watching silently. She whipped around to stare at him when what he was implying registered. She blinked at him, stunned, “…Neji Hyuuga, are you proposing to me?” And her voice, at least, was awed not horrified. His chest unclenched.

“No…,” Neji answered, stepping forward to touch her face with a slight smile, “Just warning you that I do fully intend to one day.”

Her laugh was as bright and happy as the blush on her cheeks, “Ok!” She exclaimed, pressing against him and holding his face as she kissed him, “Well, this is me warning you I’ll absolutely say yes, so don’t screw around with me!”

Neji was not normally one particularly fond of hugs, except when being indulgent, but right then he found himself aching to close his arms around her. The press of skin to skin somehow even more intimate now that it had no sexual edge as he leaned over to kiss her damp hair, “Yes, ma’am.”

Milling around the house, barefoot and half dressed, Neji felt very near serene. Which was saying a lot, because Tenten was still Tenten – intensity and sass – even early in the morning. But as they floated around each other, preparing breakfast, Neji could only describe himself as feeling _floaty._ Tenten noticed and teased him gently, “Gee, let the boy in your promised land and it’s like you hung the sun.”

But all joking aside, she was just as pleased as he was. The morning felt brighter than could be explained purely by the sun, and she was willing to ride that high with him. By the time they’d eaten and gotten properly prepared for the day, Neji was back to being the prim and proper, longsuffering boyfriend of a passionate weapon’s master.

However, before he could open the front door, she caught him by the hair. She sealed his lips with a kiss, before he could complain about the manhandling, giggling “I love you” as they parted.

Neji grumbled, knowing she was laughing at his blush, he kissed her again, “I love you, too.” Though even as he said it, he reached back and tugged one her buns undone, smiling as she shoved him away with an irritated sound.

“You asshole!” She groused, though she looked amused as she hastily tried to fix it.

“You love assholes?” Neji asked as he opened the door, mock aghast, “How unsanitary.”

When she lobbed her keys at him, he caught them instantly and threw them in the opposite direction. He had to bite back a grin as she screamed threats at him, dashing to grab her keys and lock the door before giving chase.

If anyone at their respective meetings had any questions about why they were flushed, out of breath, and/or suspiciously bruised, nobody voiced them.


End file.
